Aus Russland Mit Liebe
by Mei Lann
Summary: 9 de abril de 1945: Königsberg cae ante el ejército soviético, o lo que es lo mismo, Prusia se rinde ante Rusia. A través de cartas, Alemania conoce cómo pasa los días su hermano, hecho prisionero en la Unión Soviética...
1. Prólogo: Una carta para Ludwig

_"Desde Rusia con amor"_

_Si, como la peli XD No se si estará bien traducido, no se alemán... XD_

_En este fic se explicará, en varios capítulos, las vivencias de Prusia cuando estuvo invadido por Rusia. Intentaré que coincidan los hechos históricos, pero no prometo nada... u.u _

_Habrá RusxPru, PruxBel y Germancest, y quizás algo de RusxLiet y LietXBel, ¡avisados estáis! XD_

_Eno, no me enrollo más, os dejo con el prólogo, desde el punto de vista de Alemania... El resto será desde el de Prusia :33_

_

* * *

_

**Prólogo: Una carta para Ludwig**

La lluvia caía ahí fuera, bajo el manto negro de la noche. El viento, furioso, hacía estallar las gotas de agua contra la ventana, y luego resbalaban lentamente por el cristal. También resbalaban las gotas de agua por todo el cuerpo del alemán, y por su rostro. ¿O eran lágrimas? No sabía diferenciarlo, o no quería.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, completamente empapado, y lo echó hacia atrás. Con la otra mano se apoyaba en la pared; mantenía la mirada baja, pensativo bajo el agua fría de la ducha, y también se sentía culpable.

Esa misma mañana había estado de nuevo en Berlín, reunido con su jefe. Éste nunca le hacía caso, así que realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo allí suplicándole, otra vez, que enviara aunque fuese una pequeña patrulla a Königsberg. Pero el otro le gritaba, enfadado, que necesitaba hasta el último hombre para su causa.

- ¡Y yo necesito saber si mi hermano sigue vivo, _verdammte Scheiße_! – también le había gritado Ludwig, dando un puñetazo en la mesa.

Y así se había ganado que le "invitaran a irse" no muy amablemente, escoltado en todo momento por un par de militares casi tan fuertes como él y con las armas desenfundadas.

Había pasado el resto del día enfadado y enfadando a los demás, y ahora que por fin se había librado de todo el mundo, se sentía demasiado solo. Y se repetía una y otra vez que no tenía que haber dejado que Gilbert se marchase a defender su antigua capital de los soviéticos, que tenía que haberle obligado a quedarse con él, a su lado, en esa casa que ahora se le hacía demasiado grande y demasiado silenciosa….

El sonido estridente del timbre de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡_Scheisse_!

Cerró el grifo y rápidamente salió de la ducha, agarró la toalla y sin ni siquiera secarse se la enroscó en la cintura mientras se ponía las zapatillas.

- ¡Ya va, ya va! – se quejó bajando las escaleras, ya que quien quiera que fuese parecía divertirse tocando melodías con el timbre.

Abrió la puerta sin más, y frente a él encontró a otro rubio de ojos claros que conocía bien.

- Feliks… - se sorprendió al verle.

- ¡Hey! - saludó el otro, como si también se sorprendiera de ver a su vecino - ¿Qué tal? – preguntó, como si nada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ludwig miró a un lado y a otro, no había nadie más aparte del polaco – Si es por el chocolate suizo, lo siento, no me quedan más tabletas….

- Oh, vaya, que lástima… Pero no he venido solo por eso.

Introdujo una mano bajo la chaqueta, y por instinto Ludwig dio un paso atrás. Pero le extendió un sobre arrugado.

- ¿Qué es…?

- No se, Toris me ha dicho que es muy importante que te lo entregue.

- ¿Toris?

Su mente enseguida relacionó el país lituano con la Unión Soviética, y ésta con noticias de su hermano. Polonia ya volvía a hablar de no se qué dulces, y le cerró la puerta. Con la respiración entrecortada, abrió el sobre. Dentro, también arrugadas, había unas tres hojas de papel escritas con una caligrafía que al momento reconoció. Se apoyó contra la pared. El labio inferior le empezó a temblar, y solo pudo balbucear:

- _B-Bruder_…

* * *

Traducciones! (gracias, San Google)

- _verdammte Scheiße: _es lo equivalente a "me cago en dios" XD

- _Scheisse: _"mierda"

- _Bruder_: "hermano"

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado! Se aceptan reviews y críticas constructivas!_


	2. Capítulo uno: La primera semana

Y por fin acabo el primer capítuloooo! Me ha costado lo suyo, siempre cuesta arrancar, pero espero que cada un par de semanas pueda ir acabando los siguientes capis ^^

Y ahora, a comentar reviews!

**Misaki-chu:** la primera que me dejó review! Muchas gracias! Espero que te vayan gustando los siguientes capítulos w

**goldenapple-95:** oh yeah, doitsu en la ducha~~ XDDD Yo también amo a Prusia, pero adoro emparejarlo con Rusia, no se que tiene esa pareja que me encanta *w* Me alegra que te haya gustado el prólogo, espero que éste capítulo tambien! ^^

**My son XDDD:** te recomiendo que veas Hetalia XDDDDDDD Y aunque no te la hayas visto, me gusta ese punto de vista objetivo ^^ Y claro que es corto, aquello era un prólogo, este capítulo como verás (si sigues leyendo) es más largote :3

**Ai no yoake: **He intentado no tardar demasiado en acabar este capítulo, la inspiración viene y va... Espero que me sigas leyendo! ^^

Ale, aquí tenéis, la primera carta de Gilbo~ Aclaraciones y traducciones al final del capi :3 Espero que os guste! Y no os olvideis de las reviews, que motivan mucho a la autora! :3333

* * *

**Capítulo uno: La primera semana**

_16 de abril de 1945_

_¡__WEST!_

_Tus soldados dan mucha pena, ¡con razón los rusos nos están ganando terreno! Si tan solo fueran un poquito increíbles como mi increíble persona, a estas alturas __tendríamos el mundo en __nuestras manos._

- ¡No os quedéis ahí parados, inútiles! ¡Corred y pedid refuerzos!

La voz del germano de cabellos albinos resonaba fuerte y decidida, al contrario que los ánimos del ejército alemán encargado de la defensa de la ciudad. La caída de Königsberg ante los soviéticos era inminente, pero Gilbert se negaba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Desde su posición, atrincherado entre los escombros del tejado de una de las casas, podía ver cómo se desarrollaba la batalla, y cómo el número de soldados nazis en su bando disminuía a una velocidad demasiado rápida. A su espalda estaban un par de oficiales con sus _K98k_ colgadas en la espalda, quienes en principio se ocupaban de la protección del prusiano, pero le molestaban más que otra cosa.

- ¿Es que no me habéis oído? - Gilbert se volvió hacia ellos.

- P-pero, _mein herr_ - se atrevió uno de ellos a decir, temblando -, no p-podemos dejarle solo…

- A-además - dijo el otro - dudo que nos envíen más tropas. La ciudad ya está perdida…

Gilbert se puso en pie y de un movimiento rápido agarró al segundo oficial por el cuello del uniforme.

- Könisgberg es MI capital - su voz tenía un tono serio que resultaba amenazante, y sus ojos despedían un brillo intenso -. La he defendido durante siglos, mía es y mía seguirá siendo. Así que ya podéis mover ese culo blanco vuestro y traedme más hombres competentes.

Soltó al oficial, que cayó al suelo; su compañero enseguida le ayudó a levantarse y se fueron corriendo. Prusia se agachó para recoger la _Maschinengewehr 42_ que descansaba junto al muro, la posicionó encima de un enorme bloque de ladrillo, enfocando hacia abajo. Su mirada recorrió el campo de batalla. Por todas partes se veían más y más cadáveres, y soldados de ambos bandos luchando por encima de éstos. A lo lejos varias estelas de humo indicaban que se habían utilizado granadas o misiles. El olor a sangre y pólvora lo inundaba todo y parecía flotar por encima de sus cabezas en forma de nubes grises, que ensombrecían aún más la escena.

Suspiró fuertemente; la guerra era desagradable, pero se sentía tan bien luchando…

Bien acomodado, con el arma a punto, antes de comenzar a disparar cerró los ojos y pronunció en voz baja:

- _Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater!_

_¡En Königsberg estuve asombrosamente genial! Rusia me atrapó, ¡pero no porque me haya rendido! Ese tío es fuerte, y __da miedo, quiero decir,__ impone mucho, ¡aplastó la cabeza de uno de los nuestros con una cañería! ¡Qué awesome! Quiero aprender a hacer eso._

Llevaba contados mentalmente casi dos veintenas de rusos y un pobre desgraciado alemán que había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en su punto de mira en el peor momento, cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo. Durante un segundo creyó que eran sus oficiales, pero las pisadas eran demasiado lentas y firmes, y pertenecían a una sola persona, que se acercaba despacio. Prusia no se movió, continuó disparando cómo si no supiera que hubiese alguien detrás. La persona continuó acercándose, y cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, aún agachado, Gilbert se giró repentinamente con la MG42 en las manos, listo para disparar.

Lo primero que vio fue un enorme abrigo de color claro que se detenía al momento a un par de metros de él, luego una bufanda blanca ondeando al viento, y finalmente unos ojos violáceos que le miraban tras una nariz grande y una sonrisa. También se fijó en el _Mosin Nagant_ que le colgaba de un hombro, y en la tubería que llevaba en una mano, goteando sangre.

No se dijeron nada, continuaron en la misma posición durante segundos que se hicieron eternos. Prusia, en guardia, no dejó de apuntarle, ni Rusia de sonreírle. Al cabo de unos segundos fue el moscovita el que habló primero.

- Deberías dejar de apuntarme con ese juguete, ¿da~?

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso, eh?

- Porque te vienes conmigo, ¿da~? - y dio un paso hacia Gilbert. Éste disparó a los pies de Ivan, que ladeó la cabeza - Has fallado~ - dijo de forma cantarina e infantil.

- Ha sido intencionado, el asombroso yo nunca falla - se defendió Prusia - Acércate un paso más y...

Rusia rió y avanzó un paso largo. Gilbert no dudó en disparar, confiado en que acabaría con el ruso fácilmente, ya que era un blanco grande, pero Ivan se agachó con una agilidad increíble para su tamaño y esquivó las primeras balas. Se lanzó hacia el pruso, y con un golpe brusco de tubería lanzó la ametralladora alemana varios metros lejos. Prusia echó una mano hacia su cintura, buscando la Luger que le había regalado Ludwig, pero Ivan cargó contra él y lo derribó, se posicionó encima, y apoyó en el cuello del otro el grifo de la tubería ensangrentada.

- ¡Vale, tú ganas! – se rindió enseguida Prusia, alzando los brazos - ¡Iré contigo, pero con una condición! - Rusia esperó - Deja en paz Königsberg.

Ivan rió.

- Jujuju~, claro, ¿por qué no, da~?

_¡La Unión Soviética es enoooooooooo__ooooooorme! Y hace mucho más frío que en casa._ _Rusia no me trata como el tío awesome que soy, no me deja salir de mi __celd-__habitación. Me aburro mucho._

Cuando llegaron a la gran casa donde vivían los soviéticos, estaba nevando, y un grueso de unos veinte centímetros rodeaba la mansión. El camino hacia la puerta principal estaba despejado, junto a ésta esperaba la Unión Soviética al completo: la hermana mayor del ruso, Ucrania, con una pala en las manos; la hermana menor, Bielorrusia, con grandes ojeras rodeando sus ojos claros y una sonrisa de alivio, todo junto la hacía un poco tenebrosa; a su lado estaban los tres eslavos Lituania, Estonia y Letonia, éste último tan tembloroso como de costumbre.

Rusia apretó el paso y tiró de la cadena que le había puesto al cuello a Prusia.

- ¡Eh, ten cuidado! - se quejó éste, poniéndose a su altura.

Recorrieron los metros que les quedaban hasta la entrada a paso rápido, y enseguida fueron rodeados por la familia soviética.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa, _brat_! - le recibió Ucrania alegremente.

- Bienvenido, señor Rusia - recibieron a la vez los eslavos, inclinándose ante Ivan.

- ¿Quién es ése? - preguntó no muy contenta Bielorrusia, señalando con un dedo al pruso.

- ¿Cómo que "ése"? - se ofendió Gilbert - ¡Tienes ante ti al increíble y asombroso Prusia, un poco de respeto!

Se hizo un silencio que duró pocos segundos.

- ¿Q-quien dice que es…? - susurró Raivis al oído de Estonia. Éste se agachó para responderle:

- Es un reino obsoleto que antiguamente…

- ¿¡OBSOLETO! ¡TE VOY A DAR YO "OBSOLOTEZ"!

- ¿Es otra mascota? - Natalya estaba furiosa.

- E-es sólo un prisionero de guerra - Rusia se apartó un par de pasos de su hermana, arrastrando con él a Gilbert, que seguía gritando y amenazando con el puño - Nos servirá para "eso" que tu hermana, tú y yo sabemos.

Aquello pareció tranquilizar un poco a la bielorrusa. Lituania intervino.

- ¿Le parece que entremos, señor Rusia? Hace frío aquí fuera. ¿Quiere que le sirva un poco de vodka?

- Llévamelo al despacho, ¿da~? Antes tengo que encerrar a éste.

Y con un gran paso y otro tirón de la cadena, el ruso y el pruso se apartaron de los demás. Rusia llevó a Prusia con él hasta una puertecilla debajo de las escaleras principales.

- ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Ése de las gafas me ha llamado viejo! - Gilbert seguía a lo suyo, y no se dio cuenta hacia dónde le llevaba Ivan hasta que descendió por unas escaleras estrechas de piedra - Espera, ¿dónde vamos?

Rusia rió, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pruso. Se detuvieron unos metros más adelante, a su izquierda había una puerta de madera maciza. Ivan descorrió el cerrojo y la abrió.

La habitación, si podía llamarse así, era pequeña, fría y húmeda; del techo colgaba una bombilla diminuta, y una tosca cama de hierro, una silla vieja y un mueble con un par de cajones caídos era todo lo que había allí, ni siquiera tenía ventanas, porque estaba en el sótano.

La mano grande y fuerte de Rusia empujó hacia dentro a Prusia.

- ¿Pretendes que me quede aquí? ¡Ni hablar!

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

- Jujuju, será mejor que no intentes escapar - le dijo Ivan desde el otro lado -, porque no podrás. Y no te gustaría nada que te castigara, ¿da~?

- ¡E-esto no es awesome! - se quejó Gilbert, dando un puñetazo en la puerta - ¡Una persona tan increíble como yo no puede quedarse en este sitio mugriento…!

Y lo último que escuchó Prusia fueron las pisadas del ruso desvaneciéndose, y el eco de su risa en el oscuro pasadizo:

- Kolkolkolkolkol~

_Lituania me ha dejado escribirte una carta, que majo. Dice que puedo escribirte una vez por semana, ¡y solo me da tres folios! ¡Será rancio, ni que fuera un señorito austríaco estirado!_

El cerrojo de la puerta chirrió al abrirse. La cabeza de Lituania se asomó tímidamente.

- Gilbert, es la hora del baño.

- Mmmmmm…. Sólo un poquito más, West… - farfulló el pruso, haciéndose un ovillo con la sábana.

Toris suspiró. Entró en el cuartucho, fue hacia la cama y estiró de la sábana hasta dejar destapado a Prusia. Éste se frotó los ojos.

- Ah… _Guten Tag_, Toris…

- Dirás buenas tardes. Es más de mediodía.

- ¿En serio…? - se sorprendió, estirando los brazos y bostezando - Creo… que es la primera vez que duermo hasta tan tarde.

- No es de extrañar - Lituania recogió la ropa de Gilbert que había desparramada por el suelo y se la colgaba de un brazo - Aquí abajo es difícil saber cuando es de día y cuando de noche. Cuando estuve aquí…

- ¿También te encerraron?

- Hace tiempo, sí - dijo Toris, un poco abatido - Pero es una historia un poco larga, no creo que te interese.

- No, no me interesa - Gilbert se puso en pie - ¿Has acabado? ¡Me estoy meando!

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Lituania agarró la cadena del cuello de Prusia y salieron del sótano. Subieron las escaleras hasta la planta baja, y otra vez subieron más escaleras hacia la parte este del piso superior. Allí se alojaban los eslavos, y a Lituania se le había encargado llevar al prisionero al baño una vez al día.

Prusia fue directo a hacer sus necesidades, mientras el otro dejaba la ropa encima de un pequeño taburete y preparaba la ducha. También dejó encima de la ropa tres folios y un bolígrafo.

- ¿Para qué es eso? - preguntó Gilbert, quitándose la camiseta.

- He… pensado… - Toris se dio la vuelta mientras el otro se desvestía - que tal vez te gustaría escribir un mensaje para tu hermano. Esta noche veré a Polonia, y puedo pedirle que se lo entregue a Alemania… Seguro que está preocupado por ti, le tranquilizará saber que estás bien…

Prusia iba a rechistar algo del estilo "¿¡Que estoy bien! ¿¡Cómo voy a estar bien si me tenéis encerrado en esa mierda de celda!", pero se lo pensó mejor.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para escribir?

- Solamente este rato. El señor Rusia no debe enterarse de esto, sino…

Sin siquiera vestirse, Gilbert tiró la ropa del taburete al suelo, puso las hojas de papel encima de éste y cogió el boli.

- ¿Qué día es hoy?

- 16 de abril - respondió enseguida Lituania, sin atreverse a girarse - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque todas las cartas comienzan con una fecha.

_¡Cuida de Gilbird! No le des de beber bierr que se pone violento._

_Desde la URSS, con car-(olvida eso último),_

_el awesome Gilbert Beildsmicht, Prusia._

* * *

Info acerca de las armas! (sacado de San Google =w=)

- _K98k_: o _Karabiner 98 Kurz_ ; fusil alemán de repetición manual, adoptado como fusil estándar de infantería, utilizado de forma masiva durante la WWII.

- _Maschinengewehr 42_ o _MG42_: ametralladora alemana utilizada en la WWII. Fácil de usar y reconocida como una de las mejores ametralladoras creadas.

- _Mosin Nagant_: fusil militar ruso, utilizado por las fuerzas armadas de la Rusia Imperial y más tarde por la Unión Soviética.

- _Luger_ o _Parabellum Pistole_; pistola semiautomática alemana, popular por su uso por parte de Alemania durante la WWI y WWII.

Traducciones~~

- "_mein herr": _"mi señor";

- _"Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater!":_ equivaldría a "¡Padre Fritz, cuida de mi!", sacado de los lyrics de Mein Gott XD;

- "_brat_": "hermano" en ruso;

_- "Guten Tag"_: "buenos días" en alemán.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulooooou~~ Espero que os haya gustado...! ;w; *se prepara para recoger los tomates y regalarselos a Romano*


	3. Capítulo dos: Dos semanas sin ti

¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, lo sé, ha pasado tiempo, demasiado, y no me gusta dejar historias a medias, y sé lo que se sufre al seguir una historia que te gusta y que no actualicen durante mucho tiempo. ¡Pero (por fin) estoy motivada para continuar! Aunque no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto, así que debo una grandísima disculpa para los que me leíais ;n;

Bueno, ¡a contestar reviews!

**Jackce:** Como ya he dicho antes, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en escribir ;_;

**Misaki-chu: **¡Mil gracias por el tomate y la galleta! w Tranquila que habrá germancest ;) Liet es un buenazo, un amor, y Bela… *ejem* ya sabemos cómo es XD

**Youko Saiyo: **¡Aw gracias! Aunque no prometo nada, en la WWII se sufrió mucho, y en las manos de Ru-ru, el comunismo, ya se sabe…

**PreuBen-Prussia:** asdfghsdfgh gracias! *se le une en una croqueta conjunta XD*

**Ann Aseera:** ;w; prometo continuarla sin pausa hasta acabarla!

Y que puedo decir acerca de este capítulo… Me ha costado lo suyo. Debido a la falta (o olvido) de ideas, he tenido que cambiar un poco la forma de narrar los sucesos, pero la historia es la misma que la del principio. Quizás es un poco corto, pero me reservo chicha para el siguiente capítulo :33 Sí, habrán más, ¡y pronto, lo prometo!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer~, ¡y todo review es bien recibido! n.n

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Dos semanas sin ti**

Unos dedos finos pero firmes le apartaron el flequillo del rostro.

_- Bruder_, despierta.

Abrió los ojos, adormecido. Todo estaba bañado por una extraña pero cálida luz. Miró hacia arriba, hacia el adolescente que le acunaba entre sus brazos. Su pelo blanquecino me mecía con la leve brisa, igual que la hierba alta a su alrededor. Sus ojos rojizos le observaban con cariño.

Se frotó los ojos con sus manitas infantiles.

- No… no me he dormido. Solo he cerrado los ojos... un rato.

- Jajaja, no intentes engañar al asombroso yo, _brud_ - sonrió ampliamente como solía hacer en aquella época -. No pasa nada, ya hemos llegado.

Se aferró en su hombro. No, no quería ir allí, a aquel castillo con el resto de niños. Sabía que su hermano iría a la guerra, y quizás no volvería. No podía permitir que le hicieran daño, ¿quién cuidaría de él entonces? ¿Quién le contaría esas maravillosas historias antes de dormir? ¿Quién sino su hermano…?

- ¡_BRUDER_!

Estaba incorporado en su cama. Sudaba, tenía la respiración entrecortada. Se pasó la mano por la frente, echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

Había sido solo un sueño. Uno muy real. ¿O tal vez recuerdos olvidados de su infancia? Quizás su subconsciente, estresado por la guerra, por el secuestro de Gilbert. No había manera de saberlo.

Pasó la mañana ocupado, intentando no pensar demasiado. Después de todas las visitas de rigor a sus superiores, supervisar entrenamientos militares y comer ligeramente, se arregló como es debido para la reunión de la tarde.

Apenas tocaban las cuatro de la tarde, y escuchó el ruido de motor de un coche acercándose a su propiedad. Antes de salir revisó su imagen en el espejo de la entrada, ajustando una medalla que se había torcido. Salió a recibir a sus invitados, sus vecinos y familiares.

Un oficial abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo, de donde bajó primero el austríaco, Roderich Edelstein, con un elegante traje azul y blanco, botas altas y guantes de seda. Le tendió la mano a la mujer que le seguía, la húngara Elizabeta Héderváry, quien a pesar de también vestir un precioso vestido elegantemente como su marido, su rostro no era del todo afable. Del otro lado del coche salió Feliks Łukasiewicz, el extravagante polaco.

- Querido Ludwig - saludó Austria primero, a lo que Alemania respondió con un apretón de manos.

- Bienvenido, Roderich. Bienvenida, Elizabeta - cortés como siempre, besó la mano de la húngara, quien desvió la mirada incómoda -. Por favor, pasad adelante y acomodaos - indicó con la mano.

- Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuudwiiiiiiiiii iiiiig - corrió Polonia alegremente hacia el alemán, quien le apartó bruscamente aferrándole por la chaqueta.

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – susurró con enfado, el polaco pareció no inmutarse.

- Pues pasar la tarde contigo y Rode y Eli, comiendo dulces… - no le parecía extraño que un polaco pasara la tarde con dos germanos, a pesar de los tiempos en los que vivían.

- ¿¡Y la carta!?

- ¿Qué carta?

- ¡La carta de Toris! ¡Debías entregármela anoche!

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! – pareció acordarse Feliks - Creo que la llevo encima.

- ¡Dámela!

- Pero, ¡quiero dulces! – rechistó el polaco.

- Tendrás los dulces que quieras, pero dame la carta, ¡ya!

El polaco tranquilamente rebuscó entre los infinitos bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta descolorida hasta encontrar el sobre arrugado. Ludwig se la arrebató enseguida. Quería leerla, pero no podía, no delante de Roderich, así que la guardó.

Durante toda la tarde no pudo pensar en otra cosa, aunque se esforzó en prestar atención a sus invitados. Apenas pudo apreciar la hermosa melodía que el austríaco interpretó a piano, y ni siquiera respondió a las adornadas ofendas con las que se burlaba de Prusia. Quiso entablar conversación con Hungría, sin éxito, parecía que la mujer no quería relacionarse con nadie. Ludwig achacó su apatía a problemas matrimoniales. Feliks se dedicó completamente a engullir pastelillos y una enorme variedad de dulces y chocolates.

El alemán por fin pudo respirar tranquilo cuando se marcharon antes de la hora de la cena. Con los platos de la mesa sin recoger, sin desabrocharse ni un botón del incómodo traje, se dejó caer en el sofá y desplegó desesperado los tres folios de papel.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

_23 de abril de 1945_

_¡Hallo, Lud!_

_¡Qué rancios son estos soviéticos! Por lo que he escuchado algunos no tienen ni para pagar el gas, van de fuertes pero son unos pobretones. ¡Así que aprovéchate y dales caña!_

Ludwig esbozó media sonrisa. Su hermano y su increíble manía de explicarlo todo a su increíble manera.

_Aunque no te pases con ellos, Lud. Son gente muy retorcida. ¿Sabes que me dan de comer pollo? POLLO LUD, ¿¡POR QUÉ POLLO?! Malditos y crueles comunistas. _

- Desde luego, hay que tener cuidado con la despiadada Unión Soviética – comentó en voz alta, divertido, pero le dolía el saber que su hermano no se estaba alimentando bien.

_Por cierto, no te habrás comido a Gilbird, ¿verdad? Cuídale bien, ¡tiene que estar en forma para cuando vuelva!_

Miró la jaula del pajarillo, al otro lado del comedor. Se encontraba perfectamente, pero desde que Gilbert marchó a Könisberg no cantaba. También le echaba en falta. Pasó a la segunda hoja.

_Casi no salgo de esta porquería de cuarto. Solo a veces me dan un paseíllo por ahí, no gran cosa, hace frío y prefiero quedarme en mi cutre-cama calentito. Pero tú tranquilo, no te preocupes por mí, lo tengo todo bajo control._

Eso aún le preocupaba más. A pesar de que no escribía con mensajes entre líneas a propósito, Alemania sabía que a su hermano no lo tratarían bien. ¿Le estarían interrogando? No, no quería pensar en ello, era demasiado doloroso. Apartó los dos primeros folios y leyó el último.

_Me da cosa que Toris me mire cuando me ducho. Bueno, no me mira, claro, pero no se, es raro tener a un hombre en el lavabo cuando estoy desnudo. Sabes a lo que me refiero._

Por supuesto que era normal tener miedo al estar rodeado de esa gente, pero era demasiado arrogante para demostrarlo.

_No le des mucho chocolate al polaco, a ver si los locos de arriba se van a molestar o algo. Y si es así que se jodan, oye. ¿Cuándo se les acabará la tontería esta del nazismo?_

- Yo también estoy cansado de la guerra…

No le gustaba esta situación. Tantas muertes sin sentido, tanta tristeza…

_Seguro que el señorito estirado se está riendo de mi, como si no lo conociera. "El tonto de Prusia se ha dejado capturar", me lo veo diciéndolo a todo el mundo.¡ Cuando lo veas, dile de mi parte que se puede tragar sus palabras porque pronto sabrá como el asombroso Prusia venció! ¡Jajajajaja!_

_Desde la URSS, ¡brindemos por el valor de_

_Gilbert Beildsmicht, el awesome Prusia!_

- ¿Valor? – se alarmó Ludwig -. _Brud_… Espero que no hagas ninguna estupidez…


	4. Capítulo tres:Tres semanas de cautiverio

¡Y he aquí el tercer capítulo! Y como siempre, lo primero son los reviews :333 ¡Gracias a todos los que me seguís leyendo! ;www; *llora emocionada*

**Ann Aseera: **yiss, Gilbo-kun va a ser awesome y… *cof cof spoiler XD* No se si me seguiréis apoyando después de este capítulo… :_D La verdad es que Polonia me cae fatal XDDD Y no se por qué pero me divierto muchísimo escribiendo sus escenas ._.

**Jackce:** +1 a lo de Estúpido y sensual Prusia : DD Se qué fue corto el capítulo respecto a los demás, lo hice así a propósito porque éste será más largo :3

**DarkLady-Iria:** Aw gracias! w Por suerte los ánimos han vuelto (y espero que no se vayan *los tiene secuestrados (?)*), así que verás acabar la historia pronto :333

Debo decir que aunque adooooooro al awesomoso pru-pru, no me arrepiento de nada por haberle hecho sufrir tanto… No digo nada más, mejor seguid leyendo~

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Tres semanas de cautiverio**

_30 de abril de 1945_

_Lud, Lud, Ludwig, Lud._

_Al Ivan éste, de tanto beber el agua alcoholizada esa, se le ha ido la chaveta. No va el tío y me dice que le diga tus puntos débiles, así de gratis, ¡ja! ¿Puedes creerlo, brud? Qué se ha creído el "sovieta" éste, ¡nadie puede sonsacarle información al increíble yo!_

- ¿Lo has anotado, Eduard, _da~_?

El estonio asintió tímidamente, apilando el folio recién terminado de la máquina de escribir, junto a otros cinco más.

- S-sí, señor Iván, e-está todo escrito c-como me pidió…

Rusia esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se quitó los sucios guantes de cuero.

- Toris, limpia todo esto, ¿_da~_? Raivis, ven.

El asustadizo letón miró de reojo al lituano antes de salir del despacho. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, por fin los otros dos bálticos pudieron respirar tranquilos.

No hizo falta que uno le dijera al otro qué hacer a continuación. Mientras Estonia abría un armario y sacaba pequeñas botellitas y esparadrapos, Lituania se arrodilló junto a Prusia, que yacía en el suelo de costado.

A pesar que había presenciado y vivido la brutalidad de su señor Rusia anteriormente, esta vez parecía haber disfrutado con el albino.

Gilbert apenas estaba consciente. Aún podía oír, pero su vista estaba nublada y su voz desgarrada después de haber gritado durante horas. Notaba arder su espalda como si un fuego vivo hubiera arrasado su piel, el cuello le escocía irritantemente a causa del collar de hierro oxidado, mientras los muslos se cubrían de grandes hematomas que iban en aumento cada vez más. Los dedos le cosquilleaban a causa de la dificultad de la sangre para circular por las muñecas atadas con una cuerda gruesa y áspera.

- Gilbert, voy a incorporarte para quitarte la… camisa – explicó con voz tranquila Toris, aunque de la ropa del pruso poco había quedado sin destrozar.

Apoyó una mano en su hombro y lentamente le ayudó a incorporarse. Eduard se acercó con unas vendas limpias y un botellín de alcohol. El lituano apartó los jirones de tela de las heridas de la espalda, de la que aún brotaba sangre, aunque no tanta como una hora atrás.

- Quizás esto te duela un poco… - avisó antes de empapar el esparadrapo con alcohol y rozar suavemente el enorme latigazo que empezaba en el hombro derecho y acababa casi en el glúteo izquierdo.

Prusia habría chillado y maldecido al lituano si hubiera tenido fuerzas, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue estremecerse. Estonia cortó la cuerda de sus muñecas y le puso en sus labios un tosco vaso de madera.

- Bebe, te aliviará el dolor.

Prusia obedeció sin rechistar, a pesar de que era el vodka que tanto odiaba. Toris continuó desinfectando los arañazos de la espalda mientras Eduard comenzó a limpiar con un paño húmedo la sangre esparramada por la alfombra.

Una vez vendadas las heridas de la espalda, Lituania se sentó de rodillas frente al pruso, y envolvió en un paño unos cinco trozos de hielo. Le apartó un poco el pelo de la frente y se lo puso encima del ojo.

- Esto ayudará a… a que baje la hinchazón - dijo con el mismo tono sosegado.

Prusia le miró aunque su vista estaba nublada y sólo veía unas figuras borrosas. Intentó hablar pero de su boca solo salió un bufido extraño.

_Si es que el ruso será un armario por fuera, pero se hizo caquita en cuanto le dije las cosas como tenían que ser. Por algo soy una nación superior._

Le despertó el chirriar de la puerta, que ya conocía sobradamente.

- _Guten Tag_, Toriiiii-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn – saludó desperezándose y bostezando.

- Rápido, Gilbert, vístete – apremió el lituano, recogiendo deprisa la ropa del pruso y ordenando el cuarto.

- ¿Por? ¿Qué pasa?

Toris se volvió hacia él, sonriente.

- El señor Rusia… ¡Ha marchado a la guerra!

_Parece que por fin se han dado cuenta de lo importante que soy y me tratan como tiene que ser, como un señorito. Y por lo que he visto a la niña le gusto, ¡kesesesese! Aunque tiene muy mal genio y no acepta las bromas, la muy sosainas._

Un par de días después del "interrogatorio", Iván se fue. A dónde, Irunya dice que a por provisiones, Natalya que a por más "cerdos", los bálticos creen que fue a luchar a la guerra contra los nazis. Sea como fuere, Gilbert por fin pudo circular libremente por la gran casa, sin cadenas, sin miedo…

Era media mañana, y Prusia decidió ir a la cocina a por algo de almuerzo. Había desayunado antes, pero no era él quien pagaba la comida, y ¿por qué no aprovecharse y llenar el estómago?

Le llegó un olorcito muy agradable en cuanto abrió la puerta.

- ¡Huele a _bierr_!

La joven rubia ni se inmutó y siguió afilando el gran cuchillo de cocina. El pruso se sentó en la pequeña mesa que había junto a la pared, observándola.

Aunque su cuerpo era delgado, debido a la guerra, supuso, emanaba de ella una belleza natural, pero había algo, no sabía decir exactamente el qué, que le daba un aspecto casi aterrador.

Ella se giró, cuchillo en mano.

- ¿Querías algo? - dijo secamente.

- Eh, sí, eh… - enseguida se recompuso Gilbert - Mi desayuno.

- Ya has desayunado.

- Bueno, pero tengo hambre – respondió altivamente.

- La comida no estará lista hasta el mediodía – Natalya se dio la vuelta y siguió con su tarea – Da gracias a que el blando de Toris – al decir el nombre del lituano clavó el cuchillo en la tabla de madera – te da un sitio en nuestra mesa. Si Vanya estuviera aquí…

- Pero no está aquí – Prusia se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella– Y hasta que vuelva, eso si vuelve…

- Volverá – afirmó la bielorrusa firmemente.

- … Yo seré quien mande aquí – continuó el pruso, ya junto a Bielorrusia -, así que si quiero desayunar dos veces, lo- ¿¡Pero qué-!? – se interrumpió bruscamente al ver lo que había encima de la tabla.

- He escuchado que te gusta el pollo…

- Sí, pero, ¡NO! ¡No así! Oh, _Mein Gott_… - se dio la vuelta enseguida y se tapó los ojos. La visión de un pobre pollo, sin cabeza, sin plumas ni piel, de pie en una bandeja de horno, sobre sus patas traseras, y con una botella metida en su interior… - ¡E-eres una mujer cruel y despiadada! ¿¡Cómo puedes hacerle eso a una pobre criaturilla…!?

- Oh, lo siento mucho, ¿te ofendí? – dijo ella con exagerado sarcasmo – Si quieres tomar una cerveza fresca…

Gilbert ni siquiera miró la cerveza que le ofreció Natalya, que sonrió maliciosamente y esperó a que el pruso se la llevara a los labios.

- Por cierto, un botellín como ese fue el que le metí a ese pollo por el trasero.

_Por cierto, Lud, tú que sabrás más de esto que yo… ¿Cuándo un hombre y una mujer hacen… ehm… ya sabes, pero no por donde se hace, sino por el otro lado, se sigue siendo virgen? Pero no es por nada que haya hecho yo, sino… por un amigo, que me lo ha contado y… Bueno, eso. Yo sigo siendo virgen, claro. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso?_

Estaba en la ducha, el agua salía bastante fría pero ya se había acostumbrado. Canturreaba feliz una vieja melodía que le había enseñado el viejo Fritz. Oyó abrirse la puerta del baño.

- ¡Eh, eh, Toris, que aún no he acabado! – se quejó Prusia – Dame un poco más de…

La cortina se deslizó a un lado, y sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los aterradores ojos azules de la bielorrusa. Gilbert no pudo evitar un pequeño chillido y se cubrió sus regiones vitales con ambas manos.

- ¡P-pero qu-!

Natalya le silenció con sus labios, manteniendo su mirada fija en él. Gilbert quería apartarla, pero si lo hacía quedaría completamente al desnudo frente a una mujer, cosa que nunca había sucedido. Así que se quedó inmóvil. La bielorrusa se apartó unos centímetros y antes de que pudiera decir algo el pruso, le puso un dedo en el labio inferior.

- Habla fuerte o grita y te arrancaré Königsberg de cuajo.

Gilbert tragó saliva.

- ¿Q-que quieres? – susurró.

- No sé qué ve _brat_ en ti… - dijo mirándole fijamente – Ni siquiera eres buena mascota.

- Hey, el asombroso Prusia no es ningún perro – se defendió él – En todo caso, un adorable pollito.

- Ah, claro – pareció entender ella -, como mi pollo a la bielorrusa.

Y de un empujón seco lo hizo caer de espaldas sobre el duro suelo cerámico de la ducha. Por suerte sus heridas en la espalda habían comenzado a cicatrizar y no supusieron gran dolor, no como el que vino después.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni a cerrar el grifo, Natalya se tumbó encima de Gilbert, sin importarle que su vestido azul se empapara. No se puede decir que volvieron a besarse, porque lo anterior no fue un beso, ni esto tampoco, solo una boca que intenta acallar los gritos de la otra.

Sin caricias previas ni muestras de amor, Bielorrusia fue directa: su mano se deslizo por la entrepierna del pruso, pero pasó de largo ignorando sus regiones vitales. Gilbert, quien por un segundo creyó que su dignidad se había librado de ser mancillada, empezó a temer lo peor cuando notó la mano de la bielorrusa en su trasero.

Con una mano intentó apartarla pero Natalya parecía ser más fuerte que él y le sujetó la muñeca por encima de su cabeza. No podía mover la otra mano, su vergüenza no lo permitía. Y cuando un dedo se introdujo bruscamente en él, y después otro y otro más, Prusia supo que, como le gustaba decir a Kiku, estaba siendo "_ukeado_".

_La comida soviética no es buena, brud. No se qué me han dado de comer, pero voy de vientre más de lo habitual. Por la comida, no por otra cosa._

_A ver si acaba ya la maldita guerra y vuelvo a casa. No es que quiera volver, es por Gilbird, necesita verme, lo se. Y tú también, si es que no puedes vivir sin mi._

_Cuida de él, ¿vale?_

_Desde el culo del mundo comunista,_

_Gilbert Beildsmicht, Reino de Prusia_

* * *

Solo debo añadir una cosa: lo del pollo a la bielorrusa es cierto, podéis buscar en Google la receta, es realmente… perturbadora XD Pobres pollos XD Y si habéis leído antes mi anterior fanfic Froeh Weihnachten, ahora entenderéis el final :3

_SPAM_

_Cada vez que lees y no dejas review, un pobre Prusia es ukeado cruelmente por soviéticos. ¡Deja un review, por pru-pru!_

_FIN DEL SPAM (xD)_


	5. Cap cuatro: La última y decisiva semana

¡Reviews reviews! w

**Stragela: **¡Siento que tarden tanto en salir los capis!

**DarkLady-Iria: **¡Gracias por la beer y el pastel! Intentaré que le llegue a Pru-pru sin que se entere el ruso ;D No recuerdo como encontré lo del pollo, pero me quedé MUY traumada ;_; Fue en plan "Nat, que mujer más cruel eres, que le haces al pobre pollo, que no tiene la culpa" X_D

**Jackce: **D:! No quería traumarte T^T Espero que aún así sigas leyendo, ¡que ya falta poco para acabar!

**Ann Aseera: **¡Claro que sí! Pru-pru es fuerte, y awesome, ¡puede superarlo! Realmente me encanta juntar a Bielo con los dos germanos, creo que hace muy buena pareja con ambos.

¡Y os dejo con el penúltimo capítulo! Sí, señores, el próximo será el último. Aunque me da penita, todo llega a su fin :/

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: La decisiva y última semana**

En la capital alemana, reinaba el caos. Los nazis estaban perdiendo la guerra. El jefe loco se había suicidado junto con su recién esposa, encerrados en el bunker. La Unión Soviética había llegado hasta el corazón de Alemania.

Ludwig, quien había priorizado la seguridad de los demás por encima de la de sí mismo, estaba frenético. Temía por sus vecinos Roderich, Elizabeta y Feliks, entre otros más, y sobre todo por su hermano Gilbert. Los soldados nazis se negaban a prestarle su ayuda, y no tenía manera de saber si estaban bien, o si habían sido capturados, o algo peor. De repente recordó que tenía un teléfono privado con el que se comunicaba con sus compatriotas, en el despacho de su casa.

Se dirigió hacia allí lo más rápido que pudo. Dejando la puerta abierta de par en par, subiendo de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera hacia el piso superior, con pulso firme descolgó el auricular y marcó el número de la casa de Austria.

No oyó como la puerta de la entrada principal se cerró, ni cómo unos pasos se dirigían hacia él.

Casi suspiró de alivio cuando escuchó que el austríaco descolgaba el auricular…

… Cuando un repentino golpe en la cabeza le hizo caer hacia delante, golpeándose el pecho contra el escritorio, seguido de una brusca caída hacia un lado.

Ludwig era fuerte y resistente, y aunque se sentía un poco mareado, el golpe no le hizo grandes daños. Aturdido, intentó incorporarse y localizar a su agresor, pero éste le empujó y le hizo caer otra vez.

Alzó la mirada, un poco borrosa, pero podía distinguir una enorme figura con una bufanda roja.

- Ivan… - reconoció al instante.

- _Privet_, Ludwig – saludó el ruso, antes de alzar la tubería ensangrentada por encima de su cabeza y dejarla caer con todo su peso sobre el alemán.

Pero el alemán se había entrenado para el combate, y rodó hacia un lado y esquivó el ataque, aprovechó para dar una patada baja en los tobillos del ruso, quien se desequilibró un poco, aún así éste lanzó un golpe con la tubería en horizontal, que el alemán esta vez no pudo evitar.

Alemania se llevó la mano al hombro. Tenía sangre, pero no era suya, provenía del arma. Con la visión un poco recuperada, el ruso era aún más tétrico de lo habitual. Toda su indumentaria estaba sucia, de barro, ceniza, pólvora y sangre. Incluso la bufanda, originalmente blanca, parecía tintada de rojo. De la tubería caían gotas carmín, y sobre todo, lo más macabro, su sonrisa, la amplia sonrisa bajo la gran nariz.

Ludwig sabía que no podía ganar. A pesar de todos los duros entrenamientos que había superado, su destreza no podía compararse con la brutal fuerza rusa.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? – intentó defenderse -. ¡Hitler está muerto! ¡Los nazis se dispersan! ¡Ya habéis ganado esta maldita guerra!

El ruso permanecía impasible. En el exterior, se oían disparos, bombardeos, gritos en alemán, en ruso, avisando de la aproximación de refuerzos aliados. Como no obtuvo respuesta, el alemán continuó hablando.

- Has apresado a mi _bruder_. Has invadido mi capital. Si lo que esperas es que me rinda, lo haré – se puso de rodillas con las manos en alto, mirando al suelo -. ¡Me rindo, _verdamnt_!

Para sorpresa para el alemán, Rusia empezó a reír a carcajada limpia. Alzó la vista hacia él, perplejo.

- Que qué quiero, dices – dijo el ruso, divertido, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de Lud -. Ya tengo lo que quiero – le sonrió tétricamente -. Ya lo conseguí hace cuatro semanas.

Un escalofrío seguido de una intensa mezcla entre rabia, odio y angustia recorrió el cuerpo de Alemania.

- Gilbert…

- Oh, no sabes cuánto te echa de menos – continuó el ruso, perversamente -. Veo que piensa en ti cada vez que le toco, kolkolkol~

- ¡Serás…! – Ludwig se puso en pie y se abalanzó sobre el ruso. La ira que se apoderó de él parecía hacerle más fuerte, y levantó un puño dispuesto a destrozar esa sonrisa que le ponía la piel de gallina.

Pero de repente las ventanas del despacho se rompieron en mil añicos cuando un cuerpo atado a una cuerda se lanzó hacia ellas, y seguidamente hacia Ludwig, que volvió a quedar tendido en el suelo, con el cañón de una pistola entre ceja y ceja.

- _Stop right now, you nasty damned German_! – le espetó el joven rubio de gafas.

Justo en el momento menos oportuno, hacía su aparición el "héroe" americano. Alemania no tuvo más remedio que poner los brazos en alto y aceptar su ya aceptada rendición, no sin mirar de reojo por última vez al ruso, quien parecía la mar de alegre.

… Y los días pasaron. La guerra acabó. Los nazis que quedaban, huyeron o fueron ejecutados o encarcelados. Pasaron meses y Prusia no regresó a casa. Alemania no volvió a ver a Rusia, Polonia no recibió más cartas, y Austria tampoco ponía de su parte para encontrar al germano.

Así que una noche, después de darle de comer a Gilbird, Ludwig se plantó en su aún destrozado despacho, sacó una pluma y papel de un cajón y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Es corto, pero lo he escrito de un tirón ò.O *huye para seguir escribiendo el último capítulo antes de que la inspiración se vaya*

Como siempre, ¡todo review se agradece! ^^


	6. Epílogo: Una carta para Gilbert

¡Y he aquí el último capítulo! Pero como siempre, lo primero es lo primero, ¡las reviews!

**DarkLady-Iria:** Sí, realmente fue muy desalentador para todos, incluso para mí. Todo lo relacionado con el nazismo y la WWII, no sé por qué, pero me da cierto repelús, una cosa extraña, entre angustia y tristeza, se perdió tanto en esa guerra… Aun así quería escribir algo sobre esa terrible época. Me alegra que te haya gustado, ¡por fin llega el final!

**Strangela:** Bueno, esa era la intención, dejar suspense para el último capítulo, así que supongo que lo he hecho bien :_D Tranquila, Gilbert es muy awesome, y, cosa curiosa, ¡nadie recuerda que aún existe!

**An Aseera:** Da, Ivan es REALMENTE MALVADO Y CRUEL. Lo que pasa que lo "disimula" siempre con esa sonrisa. Y bueno, por culpa de los jefes de Alemania, todos han sufrido demasiado T.T

Y sip, todo acaba. Y este fanfiction llega a su último capítulo. Tengo mucho que agradecer, para empezar las reviews, que me han animado a continuar y acabar, y en general a todos los que han seguido esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias! *A*

No me explayo más, ¡espero que disfrutéis con el final! :3

* * *

**Epílogo: Una carta para Gilbert**

_Berlin, 9 de junio de 1945_

Mein lieber Gilbert_,_

_Escribo esta carta aunque no estoy seguro si te llegará algún día. _

_Debo decir que durante estas últimas semanas dudé si aún seguías con vida. No sé cómo, pero sé que aún vives, y que aún sigues atrapado más allá de la frontera comunista._

_Los soviéticos no te tratan bien, lo sé. No hace falta que ocultes la verdad. Puedo leerla a través de tus palabras. No dudaría en ir a rescatarte, pero mi gente, mi país, necesita paz, y no que un alemán enfadado entre en territorio ruso y que estalle otra guerra por una sola persona. _

_Hemos perdido demasiado en esta guerra inútil. Ambos bandos por igual. Tanta gente, _bruder_, tanta muerte… Una catástrofe que me aseguraré que JAMÁS se vuelva a repetir. _

_Siempre llevaré la vergüenza, la culpa, sobre mis hombros._

_No soporto esta terrible soledad. He tenido sueños espantosos, tan reales, que sentía el dolor en mi propio cuerpo. _

_Soñé con guerra, pero no esta guerra, sino antiguas, con armaduras, espadas y estandartes. Estabas en esos sueños, _bruder_, también Roderich, Francis y Antonio, entre algunos más, y teníais la apariencia de adolescentes de 13 o 14 años. Luchabas a mi lado, éramos poderosos, y felices. _

_Pero de repente me vi yaciendo en un lecho de flores, rodeado de personas vestidas de negro. Entre ellas había una chiquilla, de apenas unos 6 años, tan hermosa… Su bello e inocente rostro estaba bañado de lágrimas. Supe que lloraba por mí, _brud_, y quise consolarla pero mi cuerpo no me respondía._

_No sé qué significa este sueño, pero lo que sí sé es que te necesito a mi lado._

_Aunque eres irritante, chillón, ególatra hasta límites insospechados, impulsivo y vago, a pesar de todos tus grandes defectos, eres mi _bruder_, mi hermano y mi maestro, es gracias a ti que he conseguido ser quien soy._

_Y te juro, ante tu preciado Gilbird y el retrato de Fritz, que, una vez mi gente esté segura y mi país vuelva a la estabilidad, iré a buscarte. Y nada, ni nadie, volverá a separarnos otra vez._

_Pasará tiempo antes de que esto ocurra, prométeme que esperarás hasta entonces. _

_Alles Liebe,_

_Ludwig Beilschmidt_

* * *

_- Actualmente, el Reino de Prusia forma parte de la Federación de Rusia, siendo Kaliningrado la antigua Königsberg. Alemania nunca recuperó esos territorios -_


End file.
